origin_comicsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sparrow Vol 1 2
"If I can't save 20 people, then how am I supposed to save the world? If any thing I made this whole situation worse. I need to meditate. Think on what I am feeling. The guilt. The pain. The anger. All of it." '- Sparrow' Appearing in "The Concrete Empire: Part 2" Featured Characters: * The Sparrow Supporting Characters: * Captain Bridge (First Appearance) Villains: * Mad Dog * Bowler Other Characters: * Kamila Lang (Flashback) (First Appearance) * Malcolm Lang (Flashback) (First Appearance) * The Mentor (Flashback) Locations: *New York City Script for "The Concrete Empire: Part 2" New York -12:00 am. Queens We start off in a Apartment in Queens as a couple lay silent in their bed. Suddenly the male hears a haunting sound. The man wakes up cautiously. He wakes up his wife. Man: Wake up, someone's in here Wife: I'm sure it was just a creek, nothing serious. Man: remember when I told you last week that I feel as if someone was watching me. Wife: but why would someone- They both look at each other. Wife: but he couldn't. How could he? Man: Im not quite sure but if he is out there. And I don't make it. Promise me you will take care of our boy. The women grabs his hand The man's hand slips away. He walks to the corner of the room and lifts up a floorboard. He pulls out a blade. Made of Amunite. He slowly makes his way down the hallway continuing to hear the mysterious sounds. He passes by the room of his child he looks at him lying asleep he closes his door. He turns his had back with a tear running down his eye. He then hears another sound and turns around. He sees a man in a dark black cloak with his face covered. The father is Lamont Lang’s father and The cloaked man is The Mentor back for his revenge. Lang: I know what you want. But promise me you will leave my family out of this. Mentor: The only thing I can promise is your death Lang. Lang takes a breath out and grips his sword tightly. The Mentor charges and takes a swing Lang blocks. The Mentor kicks his legs causing Lang to kneel. A sword is swung at Lang's throat but Lang blocks it and sweeps The Mentor. The noise wakes up young Lang. And the mother sits in her room afraid to put her life in danger and her sons life in danger. While kneeling the two take a swing and there swords clash. They both try too overpower one another. Mentor: all these years I've waited and now finally it has come to fruition, your death. Mentor draws the blade back under the sword and finds an opening. The Mentor murders Lang in cold blood. young Lang hears the sword hit the flesh and the gasp of his father. Kamilah also hears the sound and realizes that all hope is lost. Acting out of impulse she rune out the room and grabs the weapon in anger and tries to kill The Mentor. The Mentor blocks and stabs killing her. young Lang hears the sound of another death. He cringes. Nervous and scared he hides in the corner of his room. The Mentor takes the Lang’s sword and his sword and clips them on his belt. A sound from the child’s room alerts The Mentor. He turns his head in curiosity and begins to walk towards the door. Young Lang hears the footsteps coming slowly towards his room. His breathing becomes rapid. The door opens. The child’s face becomes poised with fear. The Mentor stops for a minute. Mentor: a son. Queens cemetery. -4:00 pm Sparrow aka Lamont Lang stands over two grave stones with the names. Malcolm Lang And Kamilah Lang. Lamont Lang: I've always wondered, what if on that day. I knew whose face lied beneath that mask. All those years of being in Amun I thought I was doing some good. Fighting for the cause. When the whole time I was just a puppet. Serving the killer of my mother and father. But If he would have took of that mask- I would have seen a man that I feared. But when I had that sword on his throat and I was given the opportunity to take his life. I saw a man that was under my will and that I had no longer feared. He walks away from the grave site. We are now in the apartment of the Lamont Lang. Where we see a incredible array of books and manuscripts. Lang is practicing different Tai Chi techniques. Lamont Lang: I went back to see my parents as a reminder as to why I fight. I fight because of them. He throws a side kick. Lamont: No other person should have to go through the pain that my parents went through or what I did. I will end this poison that seeps through these men. No matter what it takes. Lang then closes his fists and ends his training. Manhattan-Police station 7:00 pm We are in a wild precinct with cops moving all over the place we then see a police officer by the name of Captain Bridge. Bridge: A breakout? In Rikers?! Officer: 10 P.O’s were K. I. A. It was Dukes….. And Fredericks. Bridge: Fredericks? The bank robbing asshole?. Officer: Apparently Dukes had some insiders working in the prison, and his goons busted him out. Their on the run now. We got multiple squad cars from 8th on the vehicles now. Bridge:(worried) Kelsey's in that squadron Officer: Yes. But don't stress about it. We're well equipped for these situations. Plus we can't do much anyway. Their in mid pursuit. Bridge bites the pill and nods his head. Manhattan-Streets 7:10 pm The sound of sirens blaze by the New York streets as a chase pursues. The vehicles of Mad Dog bust through cars with a fully equipped battering ram on the front of the truck. Bowler lies in the back of the pickup. Bowler begins to yell out whooo due to his thrill of the chase. Mad Dog asks the driver. Mad Dog: We got any weapons in this damn truck? Goon: My sidearm. Here. Mad Dog grabs the gun and tosses it out to Bowler. Mad Dog: time to show of those shooting skills I've heard so much about. Bowler looks at the gun. Bowler: Ohh she's a beauty. Bowler takes the gun and fires at the tire doc the squad car. But the gun fires a energy like shot flipping the quad car completely over. Bowler looks shocked for a second. But then smiles. Bowler begins to fire at the cars taking them out. The other goons fire there assault rifles also taking out the cars Bowler: Damn you guys are taking all the fun away. But on the rooftops over the streets we see Sparrow running after the vans. He leaps of the building landing on top of the truck knocking it of course and into a brick wall. Sparrow jumps of the van and begins to run after the car holding Mad Dog and Bowler. But as he is running, cars are falling towards him. He jumps and avoids them. He then pulls out a grappling hook. Sparrow: time to test what this thing can really do. He fires it at the back of the van hurling him towards Bowler. Mad Dog: you better kill that son of a bitch! Bowler takes the gun and aims it at Sparrow. Sparrow grabs the gun. But pop! The tire is shot and Sparrow falls to the floor. Bowler already on the floor takes his opportunity and fires directly at the chest plate of Sparrow knocking him out the van. He lies on the ground stunned at the blast. He looks down to see his chest plate blown off. He then looks up to see the Vans as they get away. Sparrow: No. Queens-Lang's Apartment. 7:30 pm Sparrow drops his chest piece on a desk. Sparrow: If I can't save 20 people, then how am I supposed to save the world? If any thing I made this whole situation worse. I need to meditate. Think on what I am feeling. The guilt. The pain. The anger. All of it. Sparrow Gets on his knees and begins meditating. Sparrow hears screams and cries. He is an a vision. He sees a burning message on a field. War Is here. The message reads. Sparrow hears whispers. Whispers say. Under your failure. Your city shall burn and collapse under tyrants. Whispers: You shall fail your father, your people, and yourself. Sparrow stops his meditation. He walks over to the mirror to see sweat pouring down his face. Sparrow: My own demons are consuming me. But I have to fight to push them out. I don't want to wind up down a path of madness. Have I but of more than I can chew?..... No. I will continue to fight and stop all evil even if it means my own death. He picks up staff. And breathes in and out consumed by rage and anger. Manhattan Hospital 7:45 pm There are multiple patients being rushed in after the incident. Bloodied and some are barely holding on. We then see Captain Bridge sitting down eagerly. A doctor walks out. Captain Bridge: Doc. How is she. Doctor: it appears she has suffered severe brain trauma. We are getting ready to put her on life support now. Captain Bridge: she'll be alright though right? The doctor takes a deep breath. Doctor: Captain. In cases like these it is more likely that she won't make it. All we can do now is hope that she pulls through. I'm sorry. Captain Bridge walks away. Tears run down his face He walks outside. Captain Bridge: Why her? Why her? It should have been me. Those Pieces of shit will regret what they did I promise. He walks to his car and drives off. Mad Dogs compound 9 am We are now on the balcony of the compound where Bowler and Mad Dog stand gazing at the city. Mad Dog: We started something and now we have to end it. He will be after us more than ever before. He is fearless I will give him that. And men that are fearless can do the impossible. Bowler: In my military days. The ones we called fearless and heroes were always the first ones killed. You see Dukes he may have incredible abilities but I think he has a chip on his shoulder. And men with chips on their shoulders hold more weight than they can take. And then they collapse. Mad Dog: you're saying you think hill crumble under his own weight? Bowler: I know he will. I think our best bet isn't to mess with him physically but mentally. Mad Dog: no offense Fredericks. But I didn't know you were this cunning. Bowler: non taken it's apart of my shtick. Mad Dog: I'll get my men ready. Puts his hand on Bowler’s shoulders Mad Dog: remember no mercy. Mad Dog walks back into the compound. Bowler takes out a flask and takes a sip. Bowler: ahhh. He burps. Queens, Lang's apartment 1 pm At the moment Lang is welding his chest piece back together. Lang: My chest piece is comprised of titanium. And that bullet. Ripped straight through it. I have to get the shrapnel analyzed immediately as I don't have much time. But in my meditation. Ive never felt something like that before. The presence felt so real. As if I was transported to that field. And those words war is here. If so I will fight this war till my last breath. I won't let anybody down. This city needs me. Category:Comics Category:Sparrow comics